Pinkie Pie (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
Pinkie Pie ''' is an in-game playable character that is unlocked after completing the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack with Twilight Sparkle. Background Will add. Abilities *Agility *Slurp Access *Rainbow Bricks *Dive (Sea Pony) Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance *Pinkie Pie jumps out of the rift, spins, then lands with confetti blasting out from behind her with the classic party cannon noise. Exit *Pinkie starts shaking violently as the rift opens. Pinkie Pie shakes and falls into the rift. Idle Animations *Pinkie Pie's tail starts twitching. Pinkie gets a look of terror on her face. She looks up. She moves to the left just as a potted plant falls to the ground and breaks right where Pinkie was. Pinkie sighs with relief. *Pinkie reaches into her mane and takes out Gummy. She smiles, nuzzles him on the snout and puts him back in her mane. Attack Animations Normal Attack *Pinkie Pie swings her right hoof. *Pinkie Pie swings her left hoof. *Pinkie Pie takes out her Party Cannon and shoots out a blast of confetti. *Pinkie Pie spins with her hind legs in the air. Ground Pound *Pinkie Pie slams her body into the ground with a pink shockwave and bounces back up. Finishing Moves *Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon and blasts the enemy to pieces with confetti. *Pinkie Pie gives the enemy a present. The enemy opens it and a boxing glove attached to a spring pops out and punches the enemy, sending them flying. Death Animation *Pinkie Pie is suspended in mid-air. She pops into pieces and the pieces fall to the ground. Pinkie says "Darn it!" and then she is killed. Misc. Animations Movement Standing *Pinkie Pie stands, her body bobbing with a big smile on her face. For reference. Credit to DJTHED. Standing on Edge *Pinkie Pie leans forward, wobbling, with a look of fear on her face. Tip-Toeing *Pinkie Pie crouches and slowly walks. Walking *Pinkie Pie walks at a normal speed. Wading Through Water *Pinkie Pie wades through the water looking down. Pushing Objects on Slide Puzzles *Same as Rotating Switches. Running *Pinkie Pie trots. Sprinting *Pinkie Pie jumps up and down with a “sproing” sound. For reference. Credit to DJTHED. Walking on Balance Beam *Pinkie Pie slowly walks along the beam. Jumping *Pinkie Pie leaps into the air with her front legs tucked in, her hind legs dangling. Her front is tilted upwards. Falling Short Height *Pinkie Pie falls with her front legs out and her hind legs partially tucked in. Her front is tilted downwards and her hair and tail sway upwards. Falling Tall Height *Pinkie Pie falls with her body tilted downward. She is flailing her hooves with a scared look on her face and her hair and tail dangling upwards. Landing Short Height *Pinkie Pie lands on her front hooves on the ground, her back hooves landing quickly after. Landing Tall Height *Pinkie Pie lands on the ground and flattens, then quickly bounces back up into a standing position. She shakes her head. Grabbing Onto Ledge *Pinkie Pie grabs onto the ledge with her front hooves with a grunt. Her left hoof slips off. She puts her hoof back onto the ledge. Hanging Onto Ledge *Pinkie Pie hangs onto the ledge with her front hooves. Moving Left or Right on Ledge *Pinkie Pie turns her head left or right and jumps a little to the left or right. Climbing '''Up *Pinkie Pie looks up and climbs up with her hooves. Down *Pinkie Pie turns her head right and looks down as she climbs down with her hooves. Left *Pinkie Pie turns her head left and looks left as she climbs left with her hooves. Right *Pinkie Pie turns her head right and looks right as she climbs right. Flying Through Rift *Pinkie Pie glides with her front and back legs dangling behind her. Activating Switches Buttons *Pinkie Pie presses the button with her hoof. Levers *Pinkie Pie pulls the lever down with her front hooves. Rotating Switches *Pinkie Pie puts her front hooves on the switch and moves forward on her hind legs. Valve Switches *Pinkie Pie puts her front hooves on the left side of the valve and turns it from the left to the right. Then she puts her hooves back down. Using Abilities Can’t Use Something *Pinkie Pie turns to the camera and tilts her head with a confused look, then closes her eyes and shakes her head. Agility: Spinning on Twirl Pole *Pinkie Pie grabs onto the pole with her tail and spins. Agility: Changing Direction on Twirl Pole *Pinkie Pie spins around. Agility: Jumping Off Twirl Pole *Pinkie Pie’s tail lets go and she spins in the air. Agility: On Wall *Pinkie Pie hangs onto the wall with her front and back hooves, looking back. Agility: Jumping Off Wall *Pinkie Pie pushes off the wall with her hooves and turns around. Slurp Access: Going In Wall Vent *Pinkie Pie squeezes into the vent halfway through, then shakes her rump and legs. They squeeze through with a "POP!" Slurp Access: Going Out Wall Vent *Pinkie Pie reaches her front hooves out and pushes herself out of the vent halfway through. She slightly jolts, stops, then pushes harder. Her rump and legs pop out and she falls to the floor, then quickly gets back up. Slurp Access: Going In Floor Vent *Pinkie Pie crouches down and squeezes into the vent halfway through, then shakes her rump and legs. They squeeze through with a "POP!" Slurp Access: Going Out Floor Vent *Pinkie Pie reaches her front hooves out and pushes herself up out of the vent halfway through. She slightly jolts, stops, then pushes harder. Her rump and legs pop out and she stumbles. Dive Idle on Surface *Pinkie Pie pushes against the water with her front hooves. Swimming on the Surface *Pinkie Pie pushes herself forward with her front hooves and back hooves. Diving Underwater *Pinkie Pie's hind legs burst into a cloud of yellow sparkles, then turn into a fish tail. Swimming Underwater *Pinkie Pie pushes herself forward with her fish tail. Idle On Bottom *Pinkie Pie floats, looking left, then right, then straight. Her mane is floating as well. Her tail will occasionally swish (if you know what that means.) Walking on the Bottom *Pinkie Pie drifts toward with her tail. Combat Fighting Stance *Pinkie Pie leans back with her left front hoof raised and an angry look on her face. Grabbing Onto Ground (where you have to rapidly press action) *Pinkie Pie hangs onto the ground with her front hooves. Her hind legs dangle behind her. Stunned 1 *Pinkie Pie hovers in the air, curled up in a ball, and sometimes trying to uncurl, only to groan and curl back up. Freeing From Stunned 1 *Pinkie Pie falls onto the ground, uncurls, and gets back up. Stunned 2 *Pinkie Pie's legs are packed together. She wiggles and struggles. Grabbed By Cyberman *Pinkie Pie is grabbed by the neck and she flails her front legs with a look of terror on her face. Sleeping (Purple Poppies) *Pinkie Pie sits as her head droops down with her eyes closed. Electrocuted *Pinkie Pie jolts with all her limbs sticking straight outwards as she is electrocuted with a look of pain on her face. Afraid: Idle *Pinkie Pie stands and shakes, looking left and right quickly with a look of fear on her face. Afraid: Running *Pinkie Pie gallops with her mouth open in fear as she yells. Taking Damage *Pinkie Pie stumbles backwards with her eyes closed. Hit by Laser or Sonar *Same as Elemental: Shooting Beam. Sinking *Pinkie Pie raises her front legs up as she sinks with a look of terror on her face. Riding Vehicles Wheeled/Flying/Underwater Vehicle/Mech *Pinkie Pie sits down with her front hooves tucked in between her hind legs. Riding on Back of Vehicle like Sentry Gun or Other *Pinkie Pie is in a standing position. She has her front hooves on top of whatever she’s riding. Riding Brutal Bloom (Swooping Evil Rebuild 2) *Pinkie Pie’s hind legs and tail are outside. The rest of her is inside the Brutal Bloom. Her hind legs are wiggling in panic. Picking Up Objects like Companion Cube or other *Same as Picking Up Maze Pieces. Can also run, however, like Chell. Using Keystones Chroma: When Colored *Pinkie Pie's body, mane, and tail are colored, excluding the cutie mark and eyes. Elemental: Shooting Beam *Pinkie Pie reaches out with her right hoof. Scale: Picking Up Maze Pieces *Pinkie Pie knocks the Maze Piece into the air and onto her back. Scale: Throwing Maze Pieces *Pinkie Pie thrusts her back and launches the Maze Piece. Scale: Standing Under Maze Piece On Tracks *Pinkie Pie puts her right hoof above her head to push up the Maze Piece. Scale: Moving Under Maze Piece On Tracks *Pinkie Pie walks, keeping her hoof above her head. Locate: Opening Rift *Pinkie Pie sits down, closes her eyes, and raises her front hooves up. Other Building *Pinkie Pie tosses the pieces with her front hooves. Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Slurp Access Category:Rainbow LEGO Blowup Category:Dive